


End of the Line

by ely_ely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben is a softie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Hux is an upstanding citizen, Maybe a HEA?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Old West, One Room Schoolhouse, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey the teacher, Rey's alone, Sleepy Sex, Will Gilbert Blythe make an appearance??, little town on the prairie, railroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ely_ely/pseuds/ely_ely
Summary: Rey's new life in the west is, so far, not much better than her life back in Boston. Her husband, Michael, is never home, always off running trains as an engineer. Until one day, when news reaches her of her husband's involvement in a train heist. Her sleepy life is turned upside down when she discovers that her husband wasn't who she thought.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I updated this with a bit more background. I also added additional warnings and updated the rating for the next chapter.
> 
> This is literally my first fic to write, so...comments and critique are appreciated. Based off an idea I had while reading a case from 1900 in my Crim Law book. I have a semi-outline and plan (though you can probably guess most of it based on the summary). Eh, we'll see where it goes.

_Chirp..chirp…tweet_

  
Moaning softly, a thin pair of tanned, freckled arms stretched out from under the pillow hiding its owner’s face. Blinking into the soft morning light whispering through the cracks in the blue curtains of her room, Rey slowly sat up, stretching out the final remnants of her sleep. She looked around her small wallpapered room and over to the desk in the corner holding an assortment of pens and ink.  _Mike comes home tomorrow_ , she thought with a grin. Mike loved writing letters and had written her many breathtaking ones during their courtship.

Looking to the other side of the bed – empty and still somewhat neat, Rey sighed, remembering when her husband of six months had been just someone she fancied.

~~~  _Two Years Prior_

_“This color is lovely on you, Rey, why won’t you wear it?” asked Rose Tico Brown, holding up a deep blue, silky material in the small clothing shop near their home in Boston. “I’ll even have my sister make it up for you.” Rey, fingering a delicate lace, glanced up and shrugged. “We’re just teachers, Rose. I don’t do anything outside of school and grading that is worth purchasing and taking the time to make a new dress,” said Rey. “Not with that attitude,” muttered Rose, who sighed and put down the lovely fabric._

_Leaving the store, they headed back to their home, a small tenement building for teachers run by a grumpy old landlady who had also been a teacher back in the day. The place came recommended by their professors at the university, heralding her as one of the first women in Boston to obtain their Bachelor of Arts degree and earn a certificate in teaching. They were told they might learn something worthwhile from their time there, but it seemed that all they were learning was how to walk softly enough that she wouldn’t hear them and start grumbling about those “giggling, stupid girls pretending to be ladies.”_

_Crossing the busy street, Rose dropped a package of fabric she was carrying. As she bent down to retrieve the lost item, the sound of a horse madly rushing towards her caused her to look up and freeze. “Rose!” called Rey, who had heard the horse and was anxiously turning around to push her friend out of harm’s way. Before she could reach her, however, a well-dressed man, coming from the other way, ran towards Rose, neatly picked her up and hurried out of the way, just as the horse and its owner reached where she was standing and trampled her package._

_“Hey! You ruined my fabric!” yelled a distraught Rose after the man riding the horse, evidently over the shock of almost being run over and instead focusing her emotions on a new problem. “That cost me a whole dollar!” Rey rolled her eyes and hurried over to Rose as the stranger gently set her down on the sidewalk. “Thank you, sir, for helping us,” said Rey to the stranger, grabbing onto Rose’s shoulders and preparing to walk away. Although she had noticed the man was rather handsome with his dark grey eyes and brown hair, she also knew Rose would chase after the man on the horse if she let her, and besides, she wasn’t very good at talking to men anyway. “Wait! Miss…” the man said, holding up his hand. Turning, Rey replied with a simple nod to Rose “Ms. Brown and Ms. Niima. We’re grateful for your help.”_

_“My name is Michael Plutt.” Rey nodded in greeting, beginning to turn away once more. “Wait!” said Michael, again. Rey reluctantly turned, blushing slightly as she did and not wanting the man to see. “Yes, Mr. Plutt?” she asked quietly. He looked over her, a slight look of awe on his face and his mouth hanging slightly open. “Mr. Plutt?” repeated Rose, beginning to smirk as she saw the look he was giving to Rey. He quickly shook his head, seeming to forget whatever he meant to say and simply touched his hat and nodded, saying, “I’m sure we’ll see each other again,” and turned and walked away._

_“What was_ that _?” whispered Rose to Rey. Shaking her head and turning, Rey responded with, “I have no idea. Whoever he was, he certainly looks wealthy.” The man had worn an immaculate, three-piece brown suit with clean leather shoes and a gentleman’s hat. Evidently, he didn’t get his hands dirty in however he made money. “Maybe he’s a banker and looking for a wife,” giggled Rose, glancing back over her shoulder at his distant figure. Rolling her eyes again, Rey sighed and continued walking._

_~~~ Present Day_

Rey remembered the day she met her husband like it was yesterday. How her heart beat fast as the handsome stranger looked at her so intently. She remembered their whirlwind courtship, how he swept her off of her feet with his handsome looks, wide grin, and whispered poems. It felt straight out of a romance.

~~~ _One Year Ago_

  
_“Rey, come with me out West. It’ll be an adventure! I promise you won’t ever be alone again.” “But what about the times you’re gone?” asked Rey, worrying her bottom lip and glancing down at the hands holding her own. “With your work, you’ll be gone most of the time. Sounds like I’ll still be alone.” Mike reached a hand up and gently brushed a strand of wind-whipped hair behind her ear. “Once we find a place to settle, I promise you, I’ll find work that doesn’t make me travel.”_

~~ _Present Day_

  
That promise had been made about eight months ago, before she and Mike had ridden on the train headed west. Leaving behind her teaching job in Boston, against the advice of her best friend and coworker, Rose, Rey followed this handsome train engineer and his dreams of moving West.

  
_Mrs. Michael Plutt_ , she thought, twisting her wedding band around her finger.  _I wish I felt more like a “Mrs.”_   It had been a full three weeks since she’d last seen her husband. She knew he was still looking for a job and believed him when he said this was only temporary, but still… Sighing again, she stood up, straightened the bed cover and walked over to wash her face in the basin, starting her lonely morning routine.

Spring mornings were her favorite. Something about the freshness, almost eagerness of the natural world. Birds waking up, stretching their wings and flying off in search of food. The night's quiet calm still surrounding everything, only interrupted by the occasional animal or door slamming shut. Rey's home was on the north edge of town, just below its winding river. Near enough to town that the schoolteacher's walk to the tiny school wasn't too long, but far enough away that neighbors left her alone. The walk to the schoolhouse took her a good thirty minutes every morning and was one of her favorite activities. Few people were awake and about, and those who were were too sleepy to try and begin a conversation with her. She could daydream to her heart's content and enjoy the coolness still pressing down into the earth as the warmth of the nearby river radiated out in thick, winding mists. 

Once she reached the small schoolhouse, Rey took in a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head, leaning back and looking up into the top of the grove of trees. The schoolhouse was nestled next to a creek in a small grove just a quarter-mile south of the small town’s train station, and she knew no one was around to watch her.

Rey ran over her lessons for the day as she walked up the steps to open the door, pulling out the shiny new key. Fortunately, finding a job as a schoolmistress had been simple. They town they found themselves in just eight months ago was only about six months old and they were looking for a teacher for the school they had begun building. The townsfolk seemed more grateful than anything that a qualified teacher had moved in; that meant they didn’t have to send an advertisement to a city for the position.

One of the younger classes, just working into their third readers, would need to work on their spelling; young Sara Blythe had had a difficult time last week spelling _bequeath_. And the older class had just begun geometry, something Rey herself had always found difficult. Setting up the room only took Rey about twenty minutes. The other fifteen minutes before she rang the bell were for herself; she liked to arrive to the school early and prepare her mind for the day with a chapter from her own book and an apple for breakfast.

The morning went fairly smoothly, the only hiccup happening when 11-year-old Joe Hux decided to release a cache of crickets down the aisle while 10-year-old Ruby McIntyre tried to spell _incite_.  _I wish Joe Hux would **incite** madness elsewhere_, thought Rey, catching Joe by the sleeve and pulling him into the aisle to pick up the few crickets that hadn’t hopped away. The sound of crickets chirping continued through the rest of the morning, adding to Rey’s annoyance and the amusement of Joe's posse of friends.

At 12 o’clock, Rey dismissed the class for lunch, picking up a few pencils that had fallen in their owners’ haste to leave the building, and set them back on the desks. It sounded as though there might still be one or two crickets that hadn’t been caught or escaped. As she reached her desk at the front of the room, ready to try to escape back into the chapter she’d not had a chance to complete that morning, the crickets stopped chirping and the door to the school suddenly flung open.

Blowing out a huff of annoyance and turning around to reprimand whatever student that decided to interrupt her quiet time, Rey’s words caught in her mouth as the town’s sheriff, Poe Dameron, stepped inside. Looking grim, he pulled off his hat and strode up to the frozen Rey.

“Mrs. Plutt, there’s been an accident.”


	2. Numbness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't super but I'm enjoying it. So, here's a short chapter with some angst!! I actually meant to make this chapter longer, but the theme of this one and the next didn't really make sense together.

The sound of the flies buzzing surrounded Rey, along with the warmth that had creeped into the church from the unusually hot spring day. The minister droned on while sweat trickled down her forehead and back. Slowly and dazedly, she turned her head to those on either side of her, looking into their faces for some kind of reassurance. Something to tell her that this was where she belonged and that everything would be ok. All she saw was boredom or a faked grief. Looking down into her lap, she twisted her dry handkerchief in her lap, staring at the patterns on the black calico she had donned for the occasion. Although she herself did not own any black, the local seamstress had quickly sewn something up for her in the last few days, telling her that she could “borrow” and return it after the funeral.

~~Three days ago

_“Mrs. Plutt, there’s been an accident,” said Poe grimly, looking into Rey’s eyes. Confused, Rey shut her mouth, sitting down in a student desk and nodding to Poe to continue. “The train headed to Hoth from Naboo was robbed yesterday evening, just as the train left Naboo station.” Rey thought back to her and Mike’s trip west immediately after their wedding. They had stopped in Naboo for a honeymoon, spending a couple of nights at a fancy hotel. They had visited the theater, walked through the famous Naboo gardens near the waterfall, and simply enjoyed the intimate time together. This was a far cry from what was happening now._

_“A small but powerful gang, called the Knights of Ren, jumped aboard soon after the train left. There was a sheriff aboard to guard a large money transfer to the bank here in Hoth,” continued Poe. “Have you heard of the Knights of Ren?” asked Poe. Rey mutely shook her head and shrugged. She hadn’t even thought of outlaws or gangs out West; she thought they were simply dramatic stories meant to sell more newspapers._

_Poe sighed, folding himself into a small seat across the aisle from Rey. “They’ve been robbing banks and trains for at least a decade now,” he said, rubbing his hand over his exhausted-looking face. “No one has been able to catch them or even figure out who they are. We have no personal names or identities, just the name of the group.” Poe paused, still rubbing his chin, thinking on how to continue. Glancing at him, Rey gave him permission to go on. “This was the train your husband was on. Evidently he had managed to change to a schedule a day early to surprise you.” Rey gave a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes, looking uncomfortably to the side of the room. She wasn’t used to talking with other townspeople about their marital relationship. Pressing on, as though to get the worst out of the way, Poe continued. “Your husband was caught in a crossfire between the sheriff and the Knights.” Rey looked up, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry, Rey,” whispered Poe. “Your husband didn’t make it.” Tears had already begun to form in her eyes. She glanced outside at her students, playfully enjoying the sunshine and their friendships. Sara Blythe was shyly talking to Robert Sosa under the tree, while Joe Hux and Billy McGuire looked on. She needed to remember to speak with Mrs. Blythe about Sara; this was the third boy she’d made eyes at over the past two weeks._

_“Rey?” Poe reached over and touched her shoulder. “Do you need me to walk you home? The schoolboard will understand that you need to end school early today.” Rey turned, shaking her head and smiling, wiping the tears away. “No need,” she replied quietly, “I can finish today.”_

~~ Present

Rey is still not sure how she made it to the end of the day. It was as though her body was going through the motions, somehow even laughing and responding to student jokes. When she had locked up for the day and headed home, the clouds overhead thickening and growing dark with the sound of thunder, the numbness had still somehow not left her. Even now, at most she had only been able to cry a little. It felt like her body was resolved to continue living while her mind was still frozen in time in the moment Poe walked into the schoolhouse to deliver the news.

The organ began playing. Startled, Rey looked around. Everyone was standing, signaling the end of the service. As the final notes of the hymn were played, she looked at the coffin in front of her. She had seen Mike’s face a final time that morning and kissed him goodbye. He had looked just as handsome and debonair as ever. She could hardly believe that when she walked out of church that afternoon, she would once again be alone. The thought made her breath catch in her throat, a sudden cry startling her as she managed to cover it with her handkerchief. As soon as the final line to the song ended, Rey turned and ran down the aisle and out of the church. She needed air. Suddenly, it felt like there was no air. Her breathing came in frantic gasps as tears coursed down her faced and she fell onto her knees. She felt hands on her shoulders and heard distant murmuring, people trying to sooth the grieving widow. _Widow_. _I’m a widow now_ , Rey thought. The voices became more distant as her breaths became shallower, darkness quickly closing into the tunnel she found herself in.

~~~

“Mrs. Hux, can you hear me?” asked a gravelly female voice. “Rey, child, wake up” said another. Slowly coming to her senses, Rey opened her eyes and looked around. Confused, she closed her eyes again and shook her head, trying to get some of the cobwebs out. She felt something wet on her forehead. Reaching up, she found a cold, damp cloth someone had placed there. “What happened?” she asked weakly, her voice cracking. “You fainted, dear,” replied one of the women, dark, greying braid falling over her should as she gently reached over and took the cloth from her. “And no wonder,” replied the other woman, bringing a cup of water to Rey’s lips. Rey took a few small sips, shaking her head when she was done. “My husband is dead,” she whispered hoarsely, blinking back more tears, “my husband is dead and I’m alone.”


	3. The Other Side of Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets the smut. The confusing, Inception-like smut. Forgive any grammar mistakes, I did this instead of cover letters. Please note the dub-con tag. If that's not your thing or you're concerned, read the summary at the bottom first. This is not going to go the way you think. ;)

After the debacle that was her husband’s funeral, Rey separated herself more and more from the townspeople. As the teacher and a single woman, she knew this was a bad idea. But old habits die hard. She had already sent a letter out to Rose, letting her know what happened, asking for advice. _Maybe she should return to Boston?_ On her last day, Ms. Holdo had told her there would always be a position for her should she ever return. Rey stood up from the fresh dirt, wiping off her dress and brushing away fresh tears. She looked down at the small splintered cross at the head of her husband’s grave, closing her eyes and thinking back to one of the poems he had sent her.

 _It’s all I have to bring today—_  
_This, and my heart beside—_  
_This, and my heart, and all the fields—_  
_And all the meadows wide—_  
_Be sure you count—should I forget_  
_Some one the sum could tell—_  
_This, and my heart, and all the Bees_  
_Which in the Clover dwell._

Mike had given her so much. His love, his compassion, a listening ear. He never tired of holding her and reminding her how much he loved her, how grateful he was to have found her, and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And now, she had to do it alone. _No, not alone_ , thought Rey, glancing down after the slight flutter in her stomach. She had only realized that she was pregnant after the funeral. She had never really had morning sickness or any other symptoms of pregnancy, but after three months with only spotty bleeding, an ever-increasing appetite, and a slight swell in her abdomen, she knew there was little else it could be. Mike would never know that he was a father. Squeezing her eyes shut to hold back the tears and remember happier times, Rey thought back to the night three months ago that created their child.

~~~About Three Months Ago

Rey had had difficulty sleeping with Mike gone, but now that he was back, she was quickly catching up on sleep. Feeling him close and warm beside her, strong arms holding her securely next to him, made her feel safe and cozy in a way sleeping alone never could. She was finally able to release her pent-up anxiety and sleep deeply. So deeply, said Mike, that she snored and kept him awake for half the night. She had rolled her eyes and swatted at him when he said that. She might snore, but nothing could wake that man when he fell asleep.

Rey had been asleep for maybe a couple of hours, deep in a dream about riding off on a beautiful black horse into the sunset, when she felt a hand caressing her side. Groggily, she blinked her eyes open, yawning, to find that at some point, Mike had begun to unbutton her nightdress, kissing her neck and slowly waking her up. Rey sighed contentedly. _Keeps him awake my ass_ , she thought. He was clearly awake for reasons other than her snoring. His caresses and kisses continued, intensifying as one hand slowly pulled up her nightgown and began caressing her thigh. Rey smiled, enjoying the increasing warmth in her body and the familiarity she felt. Continuing to kiss her neck, his hands left her body, making Rey whine in annoyance. Shushing her, he smoothed back her hair and draped something over her eyes. A piece of cloth? Confused, Rey began to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down, kissing her below her ear and again shushing her. Reaching behind her head, he gently tied the fabric behind her head and then pulled her over. She felt his body shift as he pulled himself closer and gently pulled her nightgown up above her waist.

She felt one of his legs push between hers, lifting up her knee and providing access to her intimate areas. _Strange,_ Rey thought. _Mike still has his pants on. He must have gotten up again after we went to bed_. Rey quickly dismissed the thought as she felt his hand slowly drifting up her thigh, hot kisses continuing on her neck and shoulder. She whimpered and turned her head, wanting to kiss him on the mouth. He gave her a quick, chaste kiss and shushed her again, turning her head away from him. Sighing, Rey gave up her body to whatever he had planned. One hand held her hair back, providing him full access to her neck. The other continued its path up her leg, drifting over her stomach and beginning to caress her breasts. Rey let out a moan at this and began pushing her hips back, trying to find friction on his leg. “Mike, please,” Rey whispered. Again, all she received was shushing and a few open-mouth kisses on her neck. He began sucking a spot up just below her jaw, as if trying to make a mark for the world to see. At this, Rey felt a rush of heat and wet between her legs and whimpered again. Finally, his hand meandered its way back down, slowly ending between her legs. At the first brush of his fingertips against her, she gasped. The shock and pleasure were _incredible_. She felt him slip a finger inside, slowly pushing in and out, caressing from the inside. Rey moaned loudly at this, lifting up her hips to try and push him further in as he pushed another finger in. It had been so long since they were intimate that Mike’s hands almost felt larger than she remembered, stretching her once again to a size that was comfortable for them both.

Mike pulled out his hand to her great displeasure. Rey huffed in annoyance and tried to grab blindly for his hand to put it back where it belonged. She heard a soft chuckle and felt a tender kiss on her neglected neck, a gentle caress down her arm. He softly squeezed her hand and pulled himself away. She heard him begin untying his pants and gasped when she felt his hard member behind her. Slipping his leg back between her own, he once again lifted her leg up and opened her up for him. She felt something hard and silky touch between her legs. Slowly, she felt him push himself inside. She had tightened up since the last time, so he had to pull out and push in again a few times. He repeated this until she felt him sheath himself fully inside of her. She sighed, feeling warm, full, and content.

He began to slowly pull out and return fully into her, tightly gripping her hips. Mike must have really missed this because he had never gripped her quite so tightly before, as if afraid to lose her if he let go. He continued, picking up his pace. Reaching over her leg, he began to gently rub the small numb above her legs, increasing her pleasure. Rey gasped, feeling like she was reaching the top of a mountain and was going to dive off. As her pleasure finally came to a climax, she reached down and grabbed his hand, holding it in place. Mike continued firmly rutting into her, beginning to stutter as he got closer to his climax. She heard a grunt and then a hot liquid inside; his seed planting itself inside of her. He stilled, pulling her close again, caressing her arms as they caught their breath. He kissed her shoulder and continued caressing her hair, as Rey sleepily began to drift off with the strange feeling of him moving inside of her again and pleasure once again spiking in her core.

Waking up sleepily to the sound of birds chirping, Rey stretched her arms over her head and then blushed, suddenly remembering last night. She giggled, covering her face and quietly squealing to herself. That was…amazing. She felt Mike’s arm across her body and turned over to peek at him. He looked so tired with bags under his eyes and a slight crease on his forehead, not at all dazedly happy like she was. Rey frowned. Was last night a dream? She looked down and found her nightgown front buttoned up. Reaching down between her legs, she felt…clean. The bed was dry. Rey sighed sadly. It had felt so real and she had missed Mike so much. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, then shifted her legs over the bed. Standing up, Rey began to walk over to the basin when she stopped. Quickly lifting up her nightdress, she confirmed what she felt. The slow flow of something warm between her thighs. She smiled, turned and looked at Mike adoringly, and went to the basin to wash up, loving the feeling of security and fullness she had that morning.

~~~Present day

Rey opened her eyes, smiling at the memory and chuckling a bit at finding herself getting wet just from remembering. Wiping her eyes, she grabbed the basket she had brought with her and began the walk back to her home from the graveyard, not noticing the shadowy figure standing nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is by Emily Dickinson. Rey wakes up to her husband feeling her up and they have sleepy sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post about once a week if people are interested. I'll probably also start something with lawyer Kylo and lawyer Rey because I'm in law school and need to nerd my affections somewhere.


End file.
